


Care and Breeding of Tentacle Creatures

by radioqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Incubation, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Oviposition, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tentacle Rape, attempted drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioqueen/pseuds/radioqueen
Summary: When Hermione's curiosity gets her into a sticky situation, Hagrid is there to help.





	Care and Breeding of Tentacle Creatures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dresca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresca/gifts).



> I don't know much about squids, and I tried to copy the Hagrid dialect from the books, but I use audiobooks, so... yeah, haha. Thanks for so many amazing prompts, dresca! It was a real pleasure to write for you.
> 
> Thank you so much to siltscribe and TeaRoses for betaing!

Hermione Granger might have been the smartest witch of her year, but that didn’t make her infallible. No, for all her talk of other wizards and witches having no common sense, she was the one who’d foolishly decided to collect eggs from the giant squid. Alone. At six in the morning.

“Stop that!” She kicked at the tentacle sliding under her robe. “Oh, I hope no one walks by and sees me like this!”

Yet as a thick tentacle tore her knickers and nudged frantically at her virginal passages, Hermione lost all pretense of dignity and screamed.

“Help! Please, someone—!”

She was cut off as the squid plunged her under the chilly water. Oh, _why_ hadn’t she brought her wand with her?! She should have tucked it into her bra or taped it to her arm or… anything other than leaving it on the shore with her shoes! She was raised up against the surface again, and she gulped for air.

“Help me!”

“Hermione?” A booming voice asked from the shore. “That you out there?”

Hermione cringed. Of all the people to come across her in this state… but what had she really expected? Professor McGonagall? Hermione shuddered at the thought.

“Yes, Hagrid, please come help me!”

“Don’ worry, Hermione,” Hagrid called. “I’m comin’ fer yeh. Try ter relax.”

Relax?! In the cold pre-dawn water, with a squid trying to drown and deflower her?!

“I can’t! Hagrid, help!”

“I am, I am, hold yer horses.”

By the time Hagrid reached Hermione, the water was up to his shoulders, and she was in tears. Her ankles and wrists ached from the tentacles gripping them, and she’d have dozens of little hickeys where the suckers were stuck to her skin. The squid had forced the very tip of one tentacle into her, and she already felt like she was being ripped apart.

“Hagrid,” Hermione sobbed. She was more a mess than she'd ever been in front of Hagrid, even all those times she'd broken down in his hut over her intense third year course load and her friends not speaking to her. “Ow, it hurts!”

“Well, yeh’ve gotten yerself in a right mess, Hermione,” Hagrid said. His face seemed red, but perhaps it was the purple and red streaks of sunrise. “What were yeh tryin’ ter do?”

She was sniffling too hard to answer just then.

“Righ’, doesn’ matter. Probably a potion of some kind. You never stop workin’ fer a second.”

As he spoke, he pulled the back of her head against his chest, keeping her from being dunked under the water again. His arm wrapped around her chest.

“There, got yeh. Don’ cry, Hermione. He doesn’ mean no harm. See, once he’s decided ter mate, nothing ter be done but let ‘im finish.”

“No!” Hermione cried in horror. “Oh, please, no! Can’t you do anything, Hagrid? Stop him, please, it hurts!”

“There is one thing… but I shouldn’,” Hagrid muttered, half to himself. “Wouldn’ be right fer a teacher ter do.”

The tentacle pulled out and then shoved in again, more demanding this time. Hermione shrieked in pain.

“Hagrid, please! I won’t tell anyone, just please!”

“All right, all right.” He pulled her robes up to her stomach. “Thing is, I’ve gotta… touch yeh…”

His massive fingers stroked around the tentacle, then slid upward along her sex until they found the tight little cluster of nerves—the place Hermione had mapped years earlier using one of her parents’ old anatomy textbooks. Hagrid circled her clitoris with a touch lighter than she would have thought him capable, his other hand caressing the underside of her breast.

“Try an’ relax,” Hagrid advised.

“I can’t,” she gasped, but she was already starting to.

“The slime on the tentacles is an aphra—aphro—it makes people good an’ excited.” Hagrid’s voice was deep but gentle. “Just relax an’ it’ll all be over soon.”

“No, no, please…”

But his fingers were so gentle and insistent that she stopped struggling and relaxed her core. After a moment, the tentacle wiggled inside her, making Hermione yelp.

“That’s it,” Hagrid coaxed her. “Just relax and let it ‘appen.”

Hermione glanced down. Between her pried-open legs, a tentacle—or something like one—larger than her own forearm disappeared inside her. She didn’t know whether to faint or explode with excitement. She spasmed despite herself, and that seemed to invite a smaller, deeper penetration. She cramped suddenly, more intensely than any period she’d ever had.

“Hagrid!” she panted. “It’s doing something to me.”

“‘S’only layin’ eggs,” Hagrid said. “No need ter worry.”

“It’s WHAT?!” Hermione tried to sit up in the water. “Get it out of me!”

“Stay calm, Hermione. Nothing either of us can do ter stop it. We’ll get yeh fixed right up, soon as ‘e’s finished.”

His fingers never stopped stimulating her, and Hermione gave in quickly. She felt slightly high, or what she imagined being high felt like—she’d never actually done drugs before. Her heart was beating fast and all her nerves were on fire in the most delightful, tingly way. It wasn’t purely physical arousal, which she’d already known for a few years, but it was something far less organic to her own physiology. She was so aroused that even the cramping felt erotic. She moaned and groaned, her head rubbing back and forth against Hagrid’s chest.

“That’s it,” Hagrid encouraged her. “Yer doin’ good. Just try not ter think about it.”

“It’s stretching me,” Hermione said, looking down at her expanding midsection, but she wasn’t really complaining. In fact, she was feeling hot and flushed all over at the sight of her own pregnant belly. “It’s really stretching my stomach with eggs. Oh, the cramping is so strong.”

Hagrid’s other hand pulled her robe up higher, exposing her stomach and the bottom half of her breasts. He rubbed the taut skin over her belly, his fingers soothing the pain. Hermione arched her back, pushing her swollen stomach into his fingers. The pleasure was almost too much for her to bear.

“Oh, oh, oh!” Hermione cried, splashing around in bliss. “Hagrid!”

The orgasm that burst through her was like nothing she’d ever felt before. It took minutes, if not longer, and she swore the eggs moved inside her in response to the steady pulsing of her womb. As she finished spasming, the tentacles round her arms and legs loosened. The squid yanked out of her.

But Hermione was far from finished.

“Let’s get yeh inside an’ dried off.” Hagrid lifted her properly into his arms and carried her toward the shore.

Hermione could barely hold still as Hagrid carried her to his hut. He poked the fire and put the kettle on while Hermione shakily stripped out of her wet robes and undergarments. Hagrid covered her with a blanket and wrung her thick hair into a bucket.

“How’re yeh feelin’?” he asked.

“Insatiable,” she replied.

“An encounter with the squid can do that,” he said. “It’ll pass in an hour or two.”

“I can’t wait that long!” Hermione said in dismay. “Hagrid, can’t you help me, please?”

“No antidote I know of,” Hagrid said. “Sorry, Hermione. You’ll just have ter wait for it ter pass.”

“Hagrid, please,” she begged, barely in control of her own speech. “I’m about to lose every bit of my common sense, and I need you to tie me down to keep me from doing anything terrible.”

Hagrid looked horrified. “No! I would never—”

“Then I _need_ you to have sex with me. Please, Hagrid, one or the other. In a few seconds, I’m either going to be having sex with you, or I’m going to be running back to the castle to have sex with the first person who will say yes—Draco, Snape, Filch, it doesn’t matter. I need it too badly to care at this point. I’d much rather it be you, because I know you wouldn’t hurt me. But if you won’t, I have to go… I have to…”

She moaned, touching herself and letting the blanket fall away. Hagrid said nothing. Hermione rose, stepping forward to grab his very prominent erection through his trousers. She didn’t have any practical knowledge of how to handle this particular type of anatomy, particularly when it belonged to a half-giant, but she was hungry to learn.

“We shouldn’,” Hagrid said softly.

“Then tie me to the bed,” Hermione said. “Hold me down. Don’t let me if you really don’t want me to. You’re a half-giant; I’m just a human witch, and not even a fully grown one at that.”

He made no move to stop her. She decided to see what she could get away with. She freed him from his tight trousers and bent over slightly to lick the giant purple head of his erection. He tensed but didn’t push her away. She needed both hands just to span his girth, and putting him in her mouth was completely out of the question. But she could lick and slobber all over him, and she could stick her tongue inside the large slit. Hagrid’s breath caught when she did the last bit. He rested his hand gingerly on her head. She looked up at him, barely aware of her own movements anymore.

“F-fuck me, Hagrid,” she pleaded, tripping over the vulgarity like a foreign word. “Please fuck me hard.”

“I’m yer teacher,” he reminded her. “I’m an adult. I’m s’pose to look out fer yeh.”

“Then look out for me by keeping me from having sex with the next person I see, no matter whom that might be.”

He sighed, and she knew she’d won.

“Bed,” he growled. “Now.”

While Hermione happily scrambled for the bed, Hagrid grabbed a bit of cooking fat from a tin near the stove and rubbed it over his shaft.

“Don’ wanna hurt yeh,” Hagrid said.

“I don’t care,” she assured him, her head fuzzy with lust. “Just… put it in me, _now_ , Hagrid, please, before I go mad.”

He sat down on the bed and pulled her onto his lap, one hand still greasy. She rubbed up against him, coating him with her own wetness. Then she sank down on him, both of them holding his shaft for guidance.

“Oh, Hagrid!” Hermione squealed.

He was bigger than the squid, and so incredibly hot and solid inside her. There was none of the cool, wet flexibility from earlier. It took some shifting and shimmying just for her muscles to relax enough for her slide most of the way down him. His thumb found her clitoris again, and his mouth found her nipple, and Hermione found her second orgasm.

“Hagrid!” Her nails dug into his shoulders. “Fuck me, Hagrid, please fuck me, yes, that’s so good…”

She sagged as she finished. He stroked her bulging belly.

“Madam Pomfrey can get those eggs out of yeh in no time at all.”

“No! I can’t have anyone else knowing about this!” Hermione bit her lip. “Is it very dangerous, Hagrid? To have the eggs inside me? Or will they come out on their own?”

“They’ll come out on their own in a few weeks. Shouldn’ be any harm in it. Never heard of anyone coming ter no harm from incubating ‘em. Actually, if yeh’ve made your mind up not to ask Madam Pomfrey—”

“I have.”

“—Then you’d be doing me a favor to lay ‘em here.”

“Of course.” Hermione blinked, trying to remember something important. “I needed… I think I needed the eggs for… for something.”

“Well, you can have yer fill, an’ I’ll take whatever yeh don’ need. Come back an’ see me the second yeh feel any cramps, y’hear?”

Hermione nodded.

“In the meantime…” Hagrid pulled Hermione closer, cupping her heavy breasts under one large finger each. “How’re you feelin’ now?”

“I feel so good with you inside me,” Hermione whispered.

Hagrid took hold of her hips and gently moved her up and down. She could feel him impossibly deep inside her, shoving the belly full of eggs up and down. Hermione threw her head back.

“Oh! Oh yes!” she cried softly with each thrust. “Hagrid, I need you, please, please, I need you!”

“I’m ‘ere.” He gave her jaw a gentle, whiskery kiss. “I’ve got yeh.”

He rubbed her belly with his thumbs, swelling inside her as he did. She glanced down just to relish the sight of his half-giant dick inside her, and she was not disappointed.

“Hagrid, I’m going to orgasm again,” she warned him, her voice high-pitched. “You’re so big, and I’m so full from the eggs—” She forgot how to speak coherently as he kissed her neck.

“Do what yeh gotta, Hermione,” he said. He didn’t sound displeased, though. If anything, he sounded a little breathless himself at the idea.

“Hagrid!”

This time she kissed him, tasting toast and black tea and a nip of something stronger on his lips as she came. She felt safe in her lusty haze, clinging to his massive form like he was a rock in the midst of a tempest. From the way he groaned and twitched inside her, Hagrid didn’t seem to mind being her bulwark.

As he softened, he gently lifted her off him. A flood of ejaculate spilled out of her and onto his lap.

“Sorry,” she said, as if she had any control over it.

He laughed. “Feelin’ any better?”

To her surprise, she was. Better, but extremely sleepy. She yawned as she nodded.

Hagrid cleaned her up with a rag and easily lifted her off him, tucking her into his massive bed. “Get some rest, then. Yer first class today is with me, anyway. I think I can excuse yeh from Care of Magical Creatures, seein’ as how you’ve already been helping me care for some magical creatures, now, haven’ yeh?”

“Mm, thanks, Hagrid.”

The last thing Hermione felt as she fell asleep was Hagrid’s huge hands lovingly stroking her hair and back.


End file.
